Issue 136
Issue 136 is the one-hundred and thirty-sixth issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and the fourth part of Volume 23: Whispers Into Screams. It was published on January 14, 2015. Plot Gregory tells the bullies' parents that the best solution would be to kill Maggie and have himself be the leader again, saying that their kids were nearly killed and Carl will be at dinner like nothing happened. The parents balk at the idea and refuse Gregory's plan. At the medical office, Marco explains to Maggie and Jesus that he had left Ken to die, and that he'd heard at least three Whisperers. Jesus deducts that it's the same group of people he had encountered, but it was odd that the group was so far away from where he'd been attacked. He then lets Marco know that the people were wearing suits of roamer skin, and that he is not crazy. Meanwhile, in the holding cells, Lydia asks Carl what he did to get imprisoned, or if he's just there to spy on her. Carl fills her in on the attack with Sophia and her bullies, and Lydia chimes back that the group makes less and less sense for throwing Carl in jail for defending their leader's daughter. Carl tries to defend his point by explaining to Lydia that his group is above killing now, and Carl reassures her that she will be forgiven. Lydia reveals that she was on her first outing and started to attack Jesus and his men because the rest of her group was attacking. He tells her that it was a misunderstanding and that maybe if she can tell Maggie more about the Whisperers, they can work things out. Lydia says that she wants to believe Carl, but she's too afraid. Sophia wakes up with Maggie by her side and asks if her bullies are dead. When Maggie says no, Sophia insists that her doors be locked. Maggie asks Sophia to tell her what happened, and after she hears Sophia's story, she walks past the bullies' room where they are sleeping and says "You fucking monsters. I can't wait until you wake up." before walking away. Paul is checking up on Darius, while Alex informs him Darius will live. Paul asks if Alex received his letter, to which Alex replies that he has, before kissing him. This shocks Paul, who asks if Alex read his letter, but Alex says they can still be friends. Maggie opens Carl's cell and allows him to go free, but informs him that he will still be punished for what he did. As the two walk down the hall Carl asks Maggie to let Lydia go and to give her a chance to be a productive member. Maggie, however, denies the request after the ambush on Paul's group. Carl then pleads that they at least untie her as she is alone and her cell is locked. In the forest outside of the Hilltop, two Whisperers keep watch over the community. One of them asks whether the Hilltop is the place that one (Paul) of their members was heading. The other assures him that it is and states that their leader is coming and that Lydia is strong enough to take care of herself as they wait in the bushes. Meanwhile, back at Alexandria, Andrea and Magna are in the middle of harvesting corn for the winter and the upcoming festival when a worried Eugene walks past them. Andrea explains to Magna who he is and his situation with Rosita's pregnancy. Magna is curious why Eugene would be worried about having a child with the world they live in now when Andrea insists they drop the topic. Rick shortly appears after returning from the Hilltop and admits that he is a little worried about leaving Carl on his own and that it was hard for him to let him go. He is pleased to see Magna and Andrea getting along and asks how everything is going. Morton, the father of one of the bullies who attacked Carl glares at Carl as he works with Earl. Earl lets Carl know that there is a bit of gossip going on about him and, though this is normal, he better watch himself. Carl goes back to the cells to talk with Lydia where he comforts her about her chances in Hilltop. He leaves her for a moment to collect something. A vengeful Morton makes his way to Gregory's trailer and tells him that he is willing to help Gregory reclaim his leadership position, but that they have to kill Carl as well. Sitting outside Lydia's cell, Carl reminisces how he has survived the apocalypse and the obstacles he and his group have overcome. He states that because he has overcome some impossible odds, he has felt almost invincible. He tells her that he knows how insecure and scared she must be and that he has felt the same many times. He finishes that he doesn't believe in magic, but he can't ignore what he's lived through and the security it (his hat) has brought him. He assures Lydia that if it has worked for him, then maybe it will work for her. Lydia smiles and tips Carl's hat as she thanks him for his advice. Credits *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Andrea Grimes *Sophia *Maggie Greene *Eugene Porter *Olivia *Paul Monroe *Earl Sutton *Gregory *Alex *Magna *Marco *Brandon Rose *Darius *Lydia *Morton Rose *Tammy Rose *Mr. Harlan *Mrs. Harlan *Alexandria Safe-Zone residents *Hilltop Colony residents *The Whisperers Deaths *None Trivia *Last appearance of Darius. (Unknown) *Last appearance of Mr. Harlan. (Unknown) *Originally, the tagline for this issue was "Watching the Neighbors", but it was later changed to "Found" for unknown reasons. *This issue is one of few where the cover of the issue features as an exact panel. Goofs/Errors *Maggie's last name, "Greene" is misspelled as "Green" in this issue. *Carl tells Lydia that when Otis shot him (Issue 9) the bullet passed right through. Hershel had said that he removed the bullet after it lodged in Carl's shoulder blade (Issue 10). References Category:Media and Merchandise